Barstool Musings
by CWprodigy
Summary: Cristina, Erica, and the liberation of one too many drinks. Pre-slash! Please review!


**A/N: Okay maybe I'm obsessed with Cristina and her teachers, but Erica Hahn is a one of my favorite characters but I didn't like her with Callie. So this could be just a random piece or pre-slash. You be the judge.**

"I'm not a slut." Her voice is quiet, almost contemplative as if she trying to convince herself but Erica still hears. Erica looks at her sharply, several cruel comebacks forming in her mind but she keeps them at bay. She's too tired to chew someone out at this point. All she wanted to do was drink and go home and the fact that the only bar stool available was next to Cristina Yang did not help.

"I'm not a slut." She repeats sounding more confident about it. Erica has to stop herself from rolling her eyes but part of her is curious. Why of all people did Cristina have to have a relationship with her bosses?

"I know you may think I'm a slut and that I sleep with my teachers for surgeries but I'm not. If I were, I would have slept with you a long time ago." If she's not drunk then she's definitely buzzed. Her speech is pretty coherent but her eyes are starting to get that glazed over look.

"Colin, I admit that was pretty sluttish of me." Cristina continued after a moment of silence. The blonde has to stop herself from snorting.

"He was my teacher and I was his student and he was _so _much older. He was an arrogant jackass, a true cardio god and I wanted to be like him. He was pompous and had power, maybe that's why I liked him. And what started out a casual sex turned into this weird relationship." She stops to take a swig of her beer and swishes it around her mouth before swallowing. Erica remains quiet feeling almost like she was taking advantage of Cristina in her almost drunk state. It was highly possible that the resident wouldn't remember this little talk the next day. She considers stopping her but she keeps on talking.

"Then all of a sudden he tries to get me to marry him right before I leave for my internship! Like I want the big freaking gown and white wedding or the stupid bridesmaids and throwing the damn bouquet. Can you believe that?" Cristina exclaims suddenly, making gestures with her hands and nearly falling off her barstool in the process. Erica doesn't know if the questions rhetorical or not so she decides to remain quiet.

"I couldn't believe it! I hate marriage it's repressing and stupid. So I left and came to Seattle Grace. And I guess you know the rest." Cristina said, downing her beer and signaling to Joe for another.

"Actually I don't know." Erica found herself saying. The whole talk about Burke she didn't know about. All she heard was that Cristina was a slut who slept with both her teachers, Preston Burke and Colin Marlow. The nurses didn't really divulge too much with her. Maybe it was because Erica had the same amount of respect for them as Cristina did.

"Wow the nurses must hate you then." Cristina mutters as Joe brought over her beer. She downs half of it before locking eyes with Erica and sighing.

"When I came to Seattle, I wasn't looking for a relationship…with anyone. He was arrogant just like Colin. But he was great and I wanted to be great."

"So screwing him made you great?" Erica can't stop herself from asking. Cristina looks at her head-on in the dim light of the bar and for some reason it makes Erica unnerved.

"No." Cristina says slowly, never breaking eye contact with the blonde before her. People talk around them but for some reason Erica can only see the resident. "I didn't. But it did change me."

Erica opts to take a sip of her own drink instead of answering because honestly she doesn't know how to respond. Having heart to hearts with Cristina Yang isn't something she did every day because let's face it, Cristina is emotionally stunted and she can be just plain cruel.

"Why are you talking to me?" It came out harsher than she intended but she found herself truly curious. The question seems to throw the Asian resident off because she finally breaks eye contact and stares straight ahead.

"I couldn't have you thinking I was a slut." The young woman says with a somewhat awkward shrug, staring at her beer bottle.

"Well I don't." The words surprise her but they fall so freely from her lips. It was the truth, she never considered her a slut but she also tried not to wonder why. It's clear the implied slut comment on their first meeting hurt Cristina more than she intended and that bothered her.

Wait why did that bother her? She had said far worst stuff to other people. What was it about Cristina that was special? She shook her head, she was _not_ going there.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you. I may not hate you but I don't like you."

"Gee, thanks." Cristina mutters wrapping her slender hand around the beer bottle.

"I think you've had enough." Erica chides with an unforeseen softness in her voice that she prays Cristina doesn't notice. The last thing she needs is for anyone to think she's gone soft.

Cristina however seems to not notice, just rolls her eyes but doesn't take another drag. She gestures for Joe to ring up her tab and he nods. He brings her the tab and she throws some bills on the table without bothering to look at the bill.

"I'm happy we had this talk." She slurs, the alcohol taking affect. She slips easily from the barstool and stumbles slightly but manages to regain her balance. She doesn't spare Erica a second glance as she exits the bar.

The blonde simply stares after her and wonders if she'll even remember this conversation in the first place. She shakes her head, feeling the signs of a migraine coming on. She didn't want to see this side of Cristina. She would much rather see the cocky, fearless Cristina Yang who seemed unaffected by her snarky and rude comments. She sighs heavily; nothing is ever simple at Seattle Grace is it?

No, that would be much too simple.

**A/N: Please rate and review! Tell me what you think. **


End file.
